Forget Me Not
by Poisonous Slumber
Summary: Although an unlikely and unusual pair to establish a bond, Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive find themselves connected until a turn of unfortunate events. Much needed time and patience later, rekindling the once present bond between the two is much easier said than done. Seb x Ciel, and a few others. M for lemon-y chapters later.
1. Chapter 1

**Forget Me Not**

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was a lovely day-

The weather was not harsh, the roads appeared to be incredibly placid, and the surroundings could not be more relaxing. It seemed as if it were a good idea after all to move on this day.

_Sebastian Michaelis, 25._

Paying little mind to the later soreness to be felt as he shifted his weight onto his shoulder and balanced his chin upon the ridge of his knuckle, he continued to watch the scenery race by. The view was splendid, yes, and it was not as if he were about to be a victim of motion sickness anytime soon, but…he had most definitely been cramped up for _much_ too long in the vehicle over the past couple hours. Granted, it was a limousine in which he was being driven around in, but there was only so long he could simply just _sit there_.

Sebastian was not one to get especially antsy over sitting in the same place for a long time- in fact; normally he would enjoy such peace and quiet. However, even as nice a day it was, this…extensive _trip_ was slowly becoming a bit painful.

_Occupation? Not one that you would especially brag about._

But, alas.

Beyond the slight discomfort from being in the same vehicle for a few hours, Sebastian truly had nothing to complain about. He was moving in the first place due to a rather generous raise, one in which he had worked hard to achieve, and as such, well. He thought that since he very rarely treated himself and since he had desired a change in scenery for a long time…

And thus, how Sebastian came about to this long drive. Not actually driving himself, he imagined how his situation could have been immensely so more aggravating to put up with the distance to go, but.

Glancing around closer at the blurry setting, it couldn't seriously be _too _much longer. He was able to spy a couple fair sized manors, meaning that he was probably not too far from his new home, as he had selected one himself to settle down in. Also having spotted a couple street signs also gave him hope.

At that point, it was clear he was filled with some level of contentment-

Sebastian's bottom lip stretched by itself upward and without thinking, he found himself smiling widely.

That certainly was not a common occurrence, but Sebastian would let it slide. Before he knew it the driver had carefully parked in front of the manor and was beginning to unload his luggage from the limousine. Sebastian almost eagerly hopped at the opportunity to get out and stretch his legs, but instead he calmly removed himself from the vehicle and quietly assisted the driver in bringing the luggage inside. It wasn't as if he couldn't handle the minor task himself, but he was feeling less than motivated to rush off to nothing in particular-

Surely Sebastian had all his luggage, and he would spend the rest of the day cleaning and getting used to his home, for he certainly had never really needed much space to operate in and so getting acquainted with his settings was a must, but- otherwise, Sebastian had no other true plans. He wasn't especially a social butterfly, nor was he planning on becoming one anytime soon. He knew in advance what sort of community he had entered, and he felt like he had little use trying to merge into a large group of nobles and the like. That sort of thing was certainly just not…his _thing_.

After finishing up unloading his belongings into the manor and kindly thanking the driver politely for his assistance, Sebastian took his sweet time doing tasks around the manor until it became less than interesting. He had been first cramped in a limousine and now his new manor. He just needed some fresh air was all, surely?

That was probably just it.

Sebastian was smart enough not to carry anything incredibly valuable on him, even as it was still light out. He highly doubted that in the middle of the day some random noble or person of that sort would even dare to attempt at mugging him, but- he really didn't know the residents after all. He wouldn't bet on the safety of his things.

Certainly not on the first day of being at his new residence, at least.

Although that definitely would have made the day memorable, he wasn't entirely interested in having that happen to him. Maybe he'd take his chances with that another day.

Sebastian carefully locked the door behind him and then began to take a stroll around the outside of the manor. He didn't exactly have a car to take a drive around the neighborhood in, but that was fine since he wasn't in the mood to trap himself in another car or make his first impression with the neighbors as the type of person who drives around the area for no reason, more or less like a potential creeper. He didn't care _entirely_ about what the neighbors would label him, but that wasn't exactly to say that he was looking to cause trouble…

And then, without much idea of where it came from, Sebastian swore he heard a barely audible sound.

He halted mid-step and slowly turned his torso to his right, _just_ in time to see a small flash of bluish gray disappear behind his neighbor's fencing.

Sebastian blinked slowly and tilted his head, now a bit curious. Instead of doing the wise thing and choosing to mind his own business, he walked quietly and cautiously over to the fencing and peeked over. He probably wasn't much better than the bluish gray suspect as Sebastian was doing the same thing, but his curiosity got the better of him as he slowly scanned the neighbor's yard.

He wasn't looking for anything in particular, nor was he trying to invade a neighbor's privacy. Sebastian spotted nothing bluish gray in the least and started to get back to exploring his yard when a quick movement caught the corner of his eye.

_Bluish gray_.

Just barely sticking out from behind a nearby bush, he saw a young boy with messy bluish gray hair.

Sebastian was almost tempted to say something as he could very well tell the child was looking right back at him. There was certainly something amusing about the way the child looked a little bit in awe back at Sebastian with those pair of blue eyes- perhaps he had never seen someone before with red eyes?

Sebastian opened his mouth, to politely greet the boy, but-

Right then the boy whipped his head around in the direction of the nearby manor, and began to bolt off to back to what Sebastian could assume was none other than his home. Sebastian quietly chuckled to himself in amusement and slowly turned around to his own manor. He had probably not gotten more than a couple feet away however, before jokingly thinking about looking back, for simply…well.

The heck of it. And wouldn't you know-

The young boy had stopped for a second just as well to look back at Sebastian.

The boy bit his bottom lip, and his face became a bit flushed before he continued bolting away. Sebastian on the other hand, could feel his lips curling into a small smirk.

This was certainly turning out to be an interesting neighborhood after all.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

/And now I present to you, creeper Sebastian and bashful Ciel. Not particularly a great intro, I will try better next chapter…\\


	2. Chapter 2

**Forget Me Not**

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After the first run-in with what Sebastian believed to be one of his new neighbor's children, he decided that the best thing to do was to not wait around for the child to reappear. He wasn't a creeper, and he wasn't about to become one.

_Oh, _now _I'm concerned about being peculiar. If only I had thought about that before watching some young boy in the privacy of his own backyard…_

Sebastian quietly snorted to himself and gave himself a small face-palm as he let himself back into his home. The rest of his evening was rather dull and uneventful in comparison to earlier, but he didn't consider that necessarily to be a bad thing. After all, now he could get back to relaxing for the rest of the evening, which was exactly what he did.

The next morning, Sebastian woke up bright and early. Sebastian was not one to be idle when it came to preparing for _anything_, even so much as just normal morning routines. Due to his dedication to get things done the correct way however, he had almost managed to get too engrossed in making sure everything was just _ever_ so neat that he had almost missed hearing a knock on the door, which was saying a lot as he normally had rather acute hearing and would not miss such a thing. The only thing more concerning was the lovely reminder that he had nothing to lock the gates on the front of the estate.

Sebastian's head whipped around when he noticed the knocking. He needed to lock that gate.

But until then, Sebastian decided the best course of action would be to answer the door. Naturally he approached it slowly and carefully. Cautiously even, he turned the front door's knob painfully so and…

Much to his relief the man standing before him looked in no way to be a serious threat. The man stood in place and curved one arm behind him and bent the other arm in front of him as if it were the start of a courteous bow. Sebastian politely nodded back and for a second thought something seemed a bit peculiar about his bluish gray hair, but he immediately dismissed it.

"Good morning. Is there something I may be able to assist you with?" Sebastian asked quietly, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

The man nodded and extended out a hand, which Sebastian warily shook.

"Indeed. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vincent Phantomhive. I live not far from here and…I came by personally to invite you to a social event over at my manor later." Vincent spoke quietly as well, and not with much enthusiasm.

Sebastian had a strong feeling that the social event was most certainly not his own idea, or maybe Vincent simply didn't enjoy social events in general. Either way, Sebastian could sense the bit of disinterest in his voice and he wasn't surprised. Sebastian wouldn't have been a very enthusiastic messenger either.

"Thank you for the kind invitation, but I must check first to see if I have time to attend this lovely…"

"Social event," Vincent said with a small nod.

Sebastian nodded and smirked.

"Yes, social event. I will check and if I am free, then I will come over to…?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow and looked behind him and then back to Sebastian.

"My manor. You won't be able to miss it." Vincent said plainly, but there was definitely a look of amusement in his eyes even if the rest of his expression and his body language seemed to be saying otherwise.

Sebastian nodded one last time as Vincent seemed to quietly and slowly take his leave. He couldn't have walked more than a couple yards away when Sebastian called out to him in, well, not the most appropriate fashion-

"Hey, Vincent. I've got to know something- you really don't like social events, _do_ you?" Sebastian called out with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Vincent stopped mid-step and turned his torso just enough to glance back at Sebastian. Sebastian probably looked like a fool, acting a bit immature and calling out to Vincent. However, Vincent apparently he wasn't any better. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called back out to Sebastian.

"They're mildly overrated. You?"

"Same."

Sebastian's lips curled up into a smirk as he watched Vincent nod and slowly resume leaving. Right before he turned his torso back Sebastian could have sworn for almost a split second he quirked his lips into a small smile. Something about that seemed a bit strange; like he had seen that expression before but…he _had_ to be imagining it.

This was surely the first time that Sebastian had talked to Vincent Phantomhive.

Sebastian shrugged casually, dismissing it.

_I _must_ be imagining it._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_I do not like this._

The manor felt as if it were filled to the brim with nobles of all sorts from the neighborhood. It wasn't as if this was necessarily an uncommon occurrence, because mother and father never failed to throw these parties every now and again. It wasn't like they ever explained why there was a need for so many people to be over, or why they invited these people. It wasn't as if he knew anyone, or that anyone was his age.

He didn't _quite_ fit in at these events.

As a result, he was certainly in the process of finding a hiding place in the manor. Squeezing himself somehow underneath a bed might have been a challenge for any child- but not for him. He had done this multiple times and he could perhaps be considered almost a pro at wiggling into small places. Maybe if he was lucky, he could wait out the party. Maybe there would be enough nobles that no one would notice his absence?

"Ciel Phantomhive, I'm going to ask you one more time to come out of hiding. If you don't come out on your own, there will not be any dessert for you tonight."

Ciel blinked and let out a heavy sigh. He had _just_ wiggled underneath, but…

Sweets were serious business. The thought of missing out on cake or some other delectable treat was not a pleasant thought, and with a rather sluggish pace he peeled himself out from underneath the bed. When he poked his head out, he wasn't greeted with a rather amused looking father.

"Ciel."

"…Father?"

Father raised an eyebrow as he assisted Ciel in getting back up on his feet.

"You came out for the sweets, didn't you?"

Ciel averted his gaze elsewhere, his face starting to burn up _very_ quickly. It wasn't anything new that he had a weakness for sweets, but it sounded bad when father had to remind him. The only thing worse than being reminded was that father reached into his pocket and pulled out a small mint and planted it in Ciel's palm. Father then silently put his pointer finger up to his lips and made a quiet shushing noise as he looked both ways out in the hallway before looking back at Ciel.

"Let's not tell mother about this. I'm supposed to be reprimanding you for hiding." Father whispered, his lips curling into a small smile.

Ciel's face lit up and he nodded quietly, and stuffed the mint into the small pocket in his pants. Father motioned for him to follow him outside of the room, which he figured was father's signal to follow him back downstairs to the party. Ciel frowned a little and in a slow manner he stayed directly behind father, wherever he was going. Father didn't stop to talk to anyone, so Ciel didn't need to hold on as much to father's clothing from behind as if he were his shield. He and father had walked relatively far, down to the first floor and stopped. Unfortunately, they had stopped in not the best place.

Father had stopped in the middle of where the party was, and it had to have been because mother was calling. Ciel was freaking out, surely because of the massive amount of strange people surrounding him, but he knew his mother's voice anywhere. Father had started to turn, luckily so in the direction of mother. Ciel would be able to hide between the two of them instead of just behind father. He would be safe from anyone with mother and father right there-

Well.

_Nearly_ anyone.

Ciel was mid-step in approaching mother when he had no choice but to stop. He froze in place and felt his body tense up. He face heated up and he suddenly felt himself being watched.

The man with the red eyes was most _certainly_ looking right back at him, and this time from only a few inches away.

Ciel gulped nervously as he slowly attempted to retreat back behind father.

He had no idea he would be risking dessert for _this_.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

/Poor Ciel. Also…I looked it up. Ciel's father is supposedly very welcoming, so…if it seems like he's hitting on Sebastian at any point I'm sorry for that. Unless you're into that. /


End file.
